The orange juice
by crystal3604
Summary: Who knew drinking orange juice will get you in a mess. Killing your sister, getting stuck in a glass prison cage where your boyfriend is stuck trying to get you back to normal for the rest of your life? Neither did Bubbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is just an 'idea'. I just want to know if anyone likes this weird thing that came into my mind. I'm just going to leave it like this. Probably going to write more during holidays. Idk. Let me know what you guys think. So review any good or bad comments.**

 **Chapter 1- Stuck in a Prison**

"I've had enough!" A blonde haired girl banged her hands against a glass wall. A sudden electrical charge passed through her. She flinched back a little. "Boomer… Set me free..Please" Tears filled in her eyes as she watched the scientist look at her with pity.

"How many times do I have to say this? I'm sorry Bubs. I wish I could, but I cant." Boomer sighed. He really wished he could set her free. He couldn't bear seeing his girlfriend breakdown. But setting her free can risk thousands of lives.

"Look. I know I shouldn't have drank it. It was just a mistake… This jail sucks." The girl slumped on the floor and crossed her hands. "I haven't seen a cute furry animal for years! I want to see one right now!" She raised her voice.

"Bubbles. You might kill it." Boomer stated.

Shivers went down Bubbles back as she remembers the past. "I won't kill it! Just keep it far away from me. You know I feel really lonely here."

"Yeah I do."

"So cute furry animal?"

"No."

"Fine. So got any news on Blossom?" Bubbles asked. It was one of the normal conversations they had every morning. Other than that the conversation consisted of Bubbles screaming at Boomer to set her on fire. She just wanted to be free.

"Yeah. She won the election and became the towns new mayor." Boomer chuckled. "That girl can give quiet a speech."

"She will be visiting next week right?" Bubbles looked from the other side of the glass. She could see him pouring differently colored compounds together. The result was a horribly looking dark green liquid. Boomer was making her some chemical drink. Again.

"She won't be because this powers of yours is getting too strong for the time being. Plus prez has much more important things to do." Boomer could hear Bubbles whines at the background.

"And I thought she was my sister."

"Yeah. She _was_. You guys didn't have blood relation in the first place. You guys are just some girls who came out of a pot."

"Thanks a lot."

"That's what she said."

"What?"

"Blossom said she won't be visiting anymore. Her duties are increasing by the week. She said to tell you 'I love you and thanks a lot'"

"And now you tell me this?" Bubbles rolled her blue eyes. Her long blonde hair hanged up to her waist. She had the perfect figure for a eighteen year old.

It has been three years… Three years she was stuck in this boring place. It wasn't her fault for drinking something which she thought was orange juice. Now she hates oranges to the depths of the earth. Well it was Boomers fault for creating it in the first place.

Boomer. A mad scientist who she fell in love with. He was normal, okay it's a maybe for the normal part. He was two years older than her and too smart for his age. Because of this person she made a huge mistake.

 _It was an average Sunday for Bubbles Utonium. After fighting the bad guys, she left off to find her boyfriend working in his lab. Bubbles was barely making it through school and Boomer already finished school. Oh she wishes if she could have his brain._

" _Boomer. I'm guessing you didn't sleep last night? Again?"_

" _Oh yeah. Sleeping… Forgot to do that. But Bubbles! Look at this!" He said showing some contraption he was working on._

" _I'm looking at it."_

" _This is going to be the ticket for me to get into the university I always wanted to go to! I could meet the smartest scientist of this century! Because of this teeny tiny little drink, I could gain more knowledge! " Boomer took some time to take a few breaths. "Do you know what it does?"_

" _No."_

" _It will let you have powers! Not any normal powers we both have. Healing powers. When a person drinks this any body who he touches, who is injured will get healed.! We wont be needing doctors anymore."_

" _That would mean thousands of jobless people?"_

" _And thousands of saved lives! Isn't that great?"_

" _Yeah it is."_

 _But it wasn't._

 _Bubbles was fiddling with her phone looking at what he was doing. She couldn't understand what he was doing. Even though what he is doing is a good thing she felt quite ignored. Day and night, he would sit there thinking of solving a chemical equation while bubbles wait for him to at least give her a call._

 _But he never did._

 _Bubbles stomach grumbled. It was night and she was hungry. He still didn't notice that Bubbles didn't leave. He is such a maniac. But I love this maniac. Bubble thought. Her sleepy eyes wondered through the lab. Then her eyes caught something. She saw an orange juice sitting on a table, just waiting for someone to drink it._

 _Bubbles took a huge gulp from the orange thinking that Boomer isn't going to drink it anyways. She felt a sudden punch in the stomach. Her throat burned. Sudden realization came over Bubbles. "The drink… Healing.. No way."_

 _Bubbles panicked. Boomer worked so hard to make this .. He would be so pissed off! Or mad. What If he dumps me? Shit. Bubbles, best thing to do is slowly escape from this place._

" _Boomer!" Bubbles croaked. "I'm leaving kay? And at least sleep- Oh.." Bubbles saw Boomer sleeping. He was writing on his notebook. Bubbles peeked over and saw 'Bubbles Ultimate Birthday Bash." With a small piñata drawn on the side._

" _Aww. Now I feel bad. Why do you have to be sweet?" Bubbles said out loud as she crept outside the his house/lab._

 _As she arrived home she immediately ran towards buttercup. She was sick for a few days and Bubbles knew that the healing potion thingy will help her. She would be all like bubbles you are so amazing and bubbles will be like ya I know._

" _Buttercup! Give me your hand!"_

" _No. Get away from me you creep. Where is Bubbles?"_

" _Here I am. I'm serious. Hand the hand over!" Bubbles giggles. She was hilarious._

" _Har-har. Fine.. What idiotic plan are you having now?"_

" _This…" Bubbles touched Buttercup. She felt power surging through her and into Buttercups._

" _BUBBLES! LET GO!" Buttercup screams._

" _Why?" Bubbles questioned. "Is it that bad?"_

" _it hurts…." Buttercup gave a hurt expression. An expression she never revealed to any of her sisters. Bubbles became scared. Is her sickness too strong?_

 _Buttercup fainted on the floor. Being an idiot she was she immediately hugged her tight._

" _Why isn't it working- omigosh… Buttercup?" Bubbles shook Buttercup. No pulse or breathing._

" _No way.." Bubbles let go of Buttercup. "I'm sorry.."_

 _Bubbles left the body of Buttercup, with rashes and slightly smoking on the floor._

 _She immediately flew to Boomers lab. She shook him awake(by throwing a book at him) and told her story._

" _You know a way to fix this right?"_

"Drink this up, Bubbles." Boomer said in a monotone voice. He became colder over the years. Having rare human contact can kind of make a person lonely. Its a feeling they shared together.

"This is my dinner? Are you starving me?"

"Bubs. You know by now your body heals itself while it kill others. You are a world war machine. You need to be kept under surveillance. And I'm sorry…" Boomer choked out his last words.

"What do you mean Boomer?"

"If I was better aware of what you were doing this wouldn't have happened. I was so soaked up on getting into a university I completely forgot I left my love ones behind. Bubbles you wouldn't have been in this mess if it wasn't for me… I will probably never find the cure for this. "

"Its alright Boomer… I can cope with this. Its just the cons in being in love with a mad scientist."

"ITS NOT OKAY." Boomer shouted. "You are basically a dead person now. You aren't doing anything with your life besides staying in there and drinking whatever I give you." Boomer slammed his hand against the wall. "I should've known mixing chemical X and my created medicine would've cost disruption on the purpose. I should've warned you before."

"Boomer. I love you either ways."

" _Fix… this? Oh my god Bubbles. Are you kidding me? People all over the world will be coming here. Asking what happened the dead body. And from everyone in the world you killed your sister?"_

" _Yes. No and Yes."_

" _Bubbes." Boomer sighed. "Get into that astronaut like suite. We need to cover you."_

 _Bubbles carefully got inside a weird suite. It smelt horrible and she couldn't bear the hideous brown color of the suite. "Now what are we going to do?"_

" _Not we. You." He says ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Thank you for liking this story. All my stories come from my brain movies. You know when you are bored so you just use random characters to make a weird day dream? Its just me? Okay fine.**

 **Chapter 2- Top secrets.**

" _Bubbles I haven't seen you all day. Where were you and what's with the getup?" Blossom questioningly asked while standing in front of her sisters bedroom._

 _Bubbles gulped. She was carefully putting some clothes and her lady essentials in a suitcase. She was still wearing the suite._

" _Why are you packing? I cant believe you are going on some trip when your sister just died yesterday! Its Buttercup!" Blossom waited for a few seconds. She got no reply from Bubbles. Bubbles showed no emotion and continued packing her suitcase._

" _Why weren't you at the funeral? Why…?" Blossom started tearing up. They were all so close growing up but after she started trying to pursue her carrier as president everything in her family started going downhill._

 _Professor died while trying to make a scientific breakthrough. Ever since the girls were made he wasn't really making any progress in his field. All the tests on the girls were made, the results were found and there wasn't much to do at that point. They were becoming normal teenagers with a hint of powers. They were supported financially by the mayor due to the countless of times they saved the town and there wasn't much to worry about. The girls were all getting straight A's at that point and he felt like there wasn't much for him to do as a father. So he thought of doing something no one dared to do. There was a reason why no one had the guts to do it. Professor found out too soon._

 _Buttercup was having a high fever for a few days. Blossom never ever thought that it would cause an instant death. She tried to contact Bubbles but it was impossible. She tried calling Boomer but he gave a chuckle and said sorry. It didn't feel like he was saying sorry for not knowing where Bubbles was. But a sorry for something else. But Blossom didn't know what it was. She could care less about it at that time. But she felt a hint of guilt. It felt like the sorry Bubbles say when she ripped Blossoms assignment accidently. Or when she threw her favorite novel in the trash thinking it was one of Bubbles books which she never reads. It was always genuine. Like she cared._

 _But the Bubbles in front of her wasn't the caring Bubbles she thought she was. She ignored all her calls. Her sister was dead and she was acting like she was going on vacation._

" _What's your problem Bubbles?" Blossom said after minutes of silence. She could see dark circles under Bubbles eyes. She wasn't wearing any makeup nor did it look like she did her hair since the last time she woke up. She knew something was wrong. But what?_

" _Nothing." Bubble says simply. When she said nothing she meant everything. Her life is going crazy. She killed her sister and she has to wear a suite that does not match her at all. Worst of all Bubble is wondering how all of this will affect Boomer. How his life would change. Because of her, he would be restricted on doing things he loved. All because he loved her._

" _NOTHING? ….BUBBLES UTONIUM!" Blossom screamed. She felt angry, sad, confused. Thoughts kept running through her head. She didn't know what to do at this point but hit her. She wanted to punch Bubbles so bad. She balled up her hands ready to fight but Bubbles stopped her._

" _No."_

" _What?"_

" _Don't touch me please." Bubbles said sighing. She wanted to get out of this torture. She wanted to die._

" _Okay, now you are becoming a prissy princess with a horrible suite?" Blossom intended it to be more of a statement than a question._

 _Bubbles shut her suit case. Her eyes averting the world outside her window.. "I never wanted to be in this mess Blossom. Believe me. I never did. I love you and Buttercup but I'm sorry but this is a good bye" She choked out the last words and flew out the window._

"Boomerrrrr."

"What do you want?" Boomer swears she acts more like a child than a girlfriend. An adorably cute child.

"CATS!" She exclaimed.

"No. Haven't we been through this? Like yesterday?" Bubbles rolled her eyes. Her heart skips the beat every time she sees his eyes. The light blue certainly matched his blond hair. He isn't that muscular as Butch or Brick, but enough for any girl to swoon.

"Bubbles. Stop checking me out." Boomer was on the computer. Researching probably.

"Neverrr" She smiles playfully. "So what happens if lettuces have legs?"

"Lettuce is a vegetable and they will never have legs. You are vegetable too . Sadly. Its a miracle that you survived. With really killing legs." Boomer smiled.

"Thanks." Bubbles giggled. "So introduce me to your new girlfriend."

"W-what? My girlfriend? I don't have one."

"Oh c'mon Boomers, you haven't been able to get a human contact for ages. Let alone a female. But it has been three years. You got to have somebody."

"Arent you my somebody? Geez Bubbles, if we are breaking up you should have said so." Boomer laughed.

"Har-har. Are we even together? Like I haven't kissed you for so long. I feel like I might go crazy if you are with another girl."

Boomer raised an eyebrow. Bubbles shrugged.

"I know, I know. I should have been admitted to a mental hospital and you have your own rights blah blah. But you know ? I missed you. Like a lot. And bunnies. Fluffy cute squishy..-"

"Bubbles…"

"Sorry.. off track.. again." Bubbles smiled. "But.. Even if I'm stuck here. I know you will always be there."

"Bubbles.." Boomer started.

"Yeah?"

"I've been working on something. Hopefully it will work. Get away from the glass and close your eyes.

Bubbles closed them.

" _You are saying you killed your sister? Bubbles my dear. You know what this means right? You will be claimed as a murderer" Townsville mayor says while walking back and forth on his own table. He is still quite short. Not much taller than he was when she was five._

 _Bubbles and Boomer was sitting on a chair right across him and miss Bellum near the Mayors table, dotting down notes. There were two guards on either side of Bubbles. She felt them piercing her soul. They dislike me already? Bubbles thought._

" _I know. I am ready to take responsibility for my sisters death." Bubbles took a deep breath. "Kill me. Torture me. Execute me in front of Townsville people. But it will cause horror on everyone's eyes if they find out that we kill people. They wont feel safe anymore. Before there were many monsters but they never feared. If you make 'Bubbles is a murderer' public everything will change. Completely."_

" _Bubbles!" Boomer was surprised by the sudden outburst._

" _Boomer sit back down. Bubbles I know this is a serious matter. We do need to protect the beliefs of the people. But from this day onward I, the mayor of Townsville take your name as a superhero of this town. You are now under the custody of sir JoJo over here. Anything you want to add miss Bellum?"_

" _Yes. Boomer. I give you our top secret lab we were building. It was last used by Bubbles father. You need to find a cure for her. Till then I advise both of you to have very little human contact as possible and keep this a secret. We will start a rumor that Bubbles moved into a different town and you are dead."_

" _De-ad? B-but that mean… Butch and Brick?"_

" _Sadly they won't know you are alive. Its just a rumor. The sooner you find a cure, the sooner you can debunk it." Miss bellum says._

" _Boomer. I'm sorry." Bubbles says._

" _Bubbles…" He saw the pleading look in her eyes. He knew she didn't want him to be that way. "Miss Bellum. When can I go to this lab?"_

Bubbles felt a hand touching her. Her eyes shot open. Boomer wasn't actually touching her. It was a weird plastic glove attached to the glass wall.

"Its a little bit hot but worth it." Boomer says smiling. "I need to do some modifications to this plastic. Then I can make plastic suite. Then we can actually meet each other!"

"Boomerr.. I need the cure. Not plastic sheets." Bubbles rolled her eyes. But it felt nice. After three years. He was the only one not making her go crazy.

"C'mon. Its progress." He says smiling. She could see he is really proud of his invention.

"Okay fine. Go and make a horrible suite again."

"BUBBLES!" Doors of the lab opened. It was Blossom. She looked like she was going to pass out. "Help –" She fainted on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know. Just Read and Review? If you got better ideas to continue the story can you PM me? Thanks. Hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 3 :Family Problems**

Blossom opened her eyes. An abrupt wave of memories passed through her mind. She saw Boomer sitting right beside her tapping on his laptop. "Oh hey Blossom. Feeling better? Bubbles is very worried."

Blossom was completely dizzy while her memories started to come back to place. She got up from the maroon couch in the lab. On her right she saw her sister staring at her like a loyal puppy waiting for a command from its owner.

"Bubbles. I don't know what to do. I might be smarter than you but I cant solve this problem. Not by myself anyways." Blossom got up and walked towards her sisters glass cage.

"Okay. Whats the big problem?."

"The Townsville people are on a riot. They keep asking where you were. They aren't completely convinced that you are dead. I can agree with them really. We don't have evidence that you are dead and its completely bizarre that two of the power puffs died in a span of three days. I cant continue lying that you are dead. I need you to be better Bubbles. Also I miss you and Buttercup a lot. I'm sorry I made being a mayor more of a priority than my sisters." Blossom sighed.

"I'm sorry for killing Buttercup and I can't help you. It will cause another riot and more problems."

"Bubbles is right. It would cause more of a riot if people know that she killed Buttercup. I am no where near finding the cure. Though I have found thousand of different formulas to decrease her power. I fear that I might somehow find something to make her completely powerless. If it gets into the wrong hands, I might be stuck in something like this again."

"Though I rather be powerless than be in this cage. I would gladly drink it." Bubbles intervened.

 _Boomer arrived to his house and saw his brothers watching TV as usual. He was completely stressed inside but he couldn't show that to his brothers. They can easily read through him. He took a deep breath and tried his best not to get his emotions to take over him._

 _Both of his brothers didn't notice that he was there until he fully packed his suitcase and came out of his bedroom. The door shut behind him with a loud thud and he saw two heads turn towards him. It wasn't unusual for Boomer to suddenly appear after three weeks at a time. So Brick was going to shrug this off as another Boomer disappearance. But it was weird that he had a suitcase packed. He did go do their dads lab with a bag or two filled with who knows what but the suitcase made it looked like he was leaving._

 _Brick spent almost all day trying to get Butch to calm down and Boomer suddenly coming home after not even appearing at Buttercups funeral didn't make anything better. He knows Butch sent countless messages and calls hoping his brother would give a reply but Boomer never answered back. He would usually send a text message saying 'Busy' or 'Wait a minute' but he didn't this time. Brick sensed that Boomer was hiding something. He knew Butch could also feel Boomer being too tense._

" _Boomer." Butch spoke. Boomer flinched. He didn't dare to level his eye with his brothers. "What's with the suitcase? Leaving somewhere?"_

 _Boomer didn't reply. He just stared at the ground hoping his Butch would ignore him and go back watching TV._

" _Its okay if you don't answer that question. But answer this." Butch got up from his couch and walked towards Boomer. "Where were you during the funeral?"_

" _I was not at the funeral. Was that the answer you were looking for?" He shrugged. He didn't know the funeral took place. He was probably exploring the lab and trying to put Bubbles in a weird glass cage or signing some legal documents. He didn't have time to go to a funeral. Plus he was going to die in the next few hours. Not literally._

 _Boomers answer sounded somewhat mocking which ticked Butch off. He lifted Boomer by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Where. Were. You." Butch said still not letting go. Brick just stood in the side lines hoping that Boomer will spill out on what's going on with him. But at the moment Boomer didn't budge._

" _I'm sorry for everything I've done. Okay?" Boomer says half smiling. His guilt started to pressure him. He felt like he was going to break any minute. He is murderer. He didn't deserve to be related to his brother. He shouldn't be alive. "I've had a big screw up lately and its been eating me inside out. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Buttercup. Butch. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't think it would go wrong. I didn't calculate everything. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a screw up brother. Please. I don't mind if you blame it all on me."_

 _Butch looked completely confused. He slowly let go of Boomer and took a step back. Boomer quickly took his suitcase. "I will explain everything If I get back. Its an if and this might be an actual goodbye." He left his confused brothers and escaped to the night sky._

"Guys. … Fine. I'll try lying a bit more. Though people will start to think I'm liar. I didn't know it will be that difficult being the towns mayor. Note that I'm still not a president." Blossom sighed again. It annoys her that Boomer considers her the president when she is just the mayor.

"How is Brick and Butch?" Boomer asked after a minute of silence.

" Brick and Butch? Brick is going to study abroad. He is finally using his brain and going to a university. I told my agent to find what's going on with Butch a few weeks ago. He isn't doing well. His girlfriends dead and assuming his brother is gone along with her lead him to a deep depression for the first two years. Now he is playing with women and getting drunk. It's sad that he has to live life that way. I don't have much influence on him like his brothers and Buttercup does. I tried to get him a job as a janitor in my office but he refused." Blossom didn't look at Boomer. She knew he was in a state of shock. He is already dead in his brothers eyes. But what can he do?

"I see. Man, I cant believe he is that stupid. Keep an eye on him Blossom. Try introducing him to the janitor job again. Or something mechanical."

"Poor Butch." Bubbles whispered to herself. Bubbles guilt has started to build up again. She has been suppressing it for months time but every now and then it grows so much it feels like its going to eat her. It was another feeling Boomer and her shared.

"Since it takes so much time for Boomer to find the cure I got a different scientist on the case. His names Mike. He was in your class once Boomer. He agreed to work on the top secret project. I've checked on his works and I believe he can help you."

"Mike? Blossom you know I hate that guy. You should also note that I am the person who created this orange juice in the first place. It was never discovered in human history and I can find the cure. Just give me another ten years for research" Boomer stated..

"Who is 'he'?" Bubbles asked. She saw Boomer was in the edge when he heard the name Mike.

"He is the man who sabotaged my invention so he could get first place during high school. Yes he is older and _maybe_ smarter. But he has no damn right to ruin something I worked for _so_ _long_! If I see him I will punch the living daylights out of him !" Boomer crossed his arms. Blossom giggled. Both of them were smart enough to skip a few years of school. She knew Boomer as much as Bubbles before the incident happened. Now everything is so secretive she doesn't know what's real and what's not.

"Sadly you will be joining me tomorrow to meet your long time rival. We will have a discussion and if you both agree we can finally get over with this. Now I will take my leave. Bye Boomer. Bye Bubs!" Blossom shook Boomers hand and waved at Bubbles before leaving.

"So Boomer." Bubbles started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you regret keeping this a secret from your brothers?"

"I don't know. Its for their best. I wish I could just appear as a ghost in front of them and congratulate Brick and slap Butch in his face."

"Don't do that and can I get a parakeet?"

"No Bubs. Just No."

 **Yeah. I made Boomer realz emotional. Dunno why. Felt like it. What should Mikes last name be? I wanted him to be Mitch but at the same time I want to add Mitch somewhere else.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back! New chappy! Be happy! This chapter might be a bit boring with no flashbacks but I needed something to keep the story going. There is some good parts too. I want this to be at most 10 chap story. Not too long. Thanks for everyone who read it already.**

 **Chapter 4: Turning to dust.**

"Mike. Boomer. Boomer. Mike. Now lets get down to business." Blossom introduced the two men to each other and they sat across each other while discussing about the cure in Blossoms office. meeting room.

Boomer painstakingly agreed to Blossoms proposal as long as no one sabotage each other and each will take half the credit for the cure.

"It will be a pleasure working with you. I'll join you tomorrow at dawn." Mike smiled. Boomer felt uneasy for agreeing to something like that. He doesn't feel right for letting Mike into this. But he hasn't done much progress b himself. He needs some help.

Dawn came around very quickly and Bubbles and Boomer were both sleeping soundly. Snores echoed through the lab before a loud sound was heard. It was the metal door to the lab swinging so hard it made a huge crack on the wall.

"RISE AND SHINE!" A voice boomed and made Boomer fall from his desk, along with a huge stack of papers. A very hyper Mike appeared with a big smile on his face. "We really need to get that wall fixed. Not the point though, Boomer! I think… I think I have found the solution!"

Boomer was wide awake right now. The… cure.. "What is your proposal?" Boomer picked up the fallen pieces of paper and eyes at him in curiosity. Mike isn't as bright in high school. He is just really good at being a photocopy machine. Copying was his strong point and Boomer believes that non of his work is done by himself. But he was basically the teachers pet so he was let off the hook whenever he can. Boomer doesn't know whether he applies the same method here. If its his original idea or someone is behind this.

"So Bubbles, can kill anyone. Just with a touch of her skin right? I have looked through your past research papers on Bubbles but all you did was make chemical compounds to cure her and just crossed out things that don't work on her. That may lead you to the answer but it won't get you your answer. So I propose checking if she is radioactive. Because if she is, you have to have a lead block as her prison cell. I know it sounds harsh but you won't be able to find the cure if you died due to your stupidity. You don't want to die do you? "

"No.. never. Okay, so where do we get a GM tube? To check if she is radioactive? I surely don't own one neither does this lab. The most expensive things of professors is at his home-underground lab." Getting one at this point would be difficult. Boomer could borrow one from his high school this afternoon if possible. They would usually start radioactive decay topic during this month and he cant bother his teachers .

"Then go get it! Blossom still lives there right? C'mon sleepy head we need to get some idea by the end of the day. Its 6 a.m. most of the people in Townsville won't be awake since it is a weekend." Mike pulled Boomer up and pushed him towards the outside door.

"Its that early? Mike we don't start till 9-" Boomer turned around to see the metal door slam on his face. The door slowly opened again and Mikes head popped out.

"Oh also, Don't get caught by your brothers or… the rest of Townsville Bye, Bye now!" The door closed shut leaving Mike the chance to do his own experiment on Bubbles. He always wanted a human lab rat. Bubbles looked so weak in that cage that it made Mike want to slice her. If he kills her the whole problem is solved. She dies non of this is a disease, no transmission, its starts with her and ends with her. This will come on books as a myth or a ghost story. But he couldn't do such a thing. Boomer would kill him. He has such a passion towards finding a cure for an alien. What is he thinking?

"So, Bubbles is your name?" Mike walked towards the glass cage. Bubbles was sleeping next to the plastic glove and sucking her thumb like a little girl. A small whimper escaped her lips.

"I already checked girlie. You aren't radioactive at all. Funny, really. Something so deadly yet, you don't have anything dangerous inside of you..or…. What if…" He observed the peaceful sleeping face of Bubbles. "Your skin is somewhat built to prevent it from happening…. and only emits when you touch someone else. Yes, that makes sense doesn't it? A built in mechanism…."

Mike swept through scribbles of notes on Boomers desk. Something caught his eye. "Chemical X?...Orange juice? It results in… This… is ..Very peculiar… This is what caused her to be like this? Just what does chemical X and that juice contain to make such a thing?.. Oh man, I didn't want to do this but I guess, we have to add some biology into the mix. I need a sample. Sorry Boomer, Science is much more important than some stupid friendship."

Mike took a knife and slipped it to the other side of glass wall. Using Boomers plastic glove he sliced a piece of Bubbles skin and transferred it back to the other side and locked the piece of skin inside a metal box. "Now I just need to run a few tests and the results will come in a few days. Bye Bubbles." Before he turned around to leave he saw something he could never imagine.

The skin looked like it was never scraped or cut off nor was it bleeding. Bubbles still asleep and not feeling any pain from her arm which was previously cut. Mike hurriedly unlocked the metal box to find the skin in dust. "W-what?.. How…?"

Boomer on the other hand was walking towards Blossoms home. He wasn't hiding anywhere like Mike told him he should. Just walking in the middle of the street in broad daylight because he was forced to do something he doesn't want to do. IT'S THE MORNING. Does Mike not get it.. Boomer felt like a kid rebelling against his parents.

Even if one of his brother sees him, they wont assume that its Boomer. With his messy blonde hair passing his shoulders and wearing large red glasses with extreme baggy eyes, burnt hands wrapped in bandages and a white lab coat, he looked nothing like the past Boomer. Minus the coat. The coat will forever be in trend.

Boomer wanted to fly so badly. To see how the city looks from above and feel the breeze of cold morning air. He wanted to do it but he would be more exposed if he flew. There are only six people who are very well known for their flying powers. Two died and other is missing. One is the mayor. Another in the brink of insanity. What has actually happened within the past two years are not known by many and Boomer wanted to keep it that way.

He rang the bell to Blossoms house. It looked the same as before except this time the power puff girls windows were rebuilt to make a balcony. Boomer thought he saw a hammock from down there and a few lantern lights. Boomer rang the bell a few more times because she was not opening the door.

The door opened to reveal a red head wearing pajamas. Her hair looked longer than yesterday but Boomer thought that it doesn't matter right now. "Hey Blossom, mind I go borrow some of your dads lab equipment? It wont take that long. I will return it back, maybe tomorrow?"

The red heads face was in shock and when she spoke Boomer soon realized it wasn't a she. "Boomer!?"

Boomer was not ready for this. How was he supposed to know his brother is home from abroad and he would probably go sleep in Blossoms house because Butch sucks at paying rent. With his depression Boomer was sure he wouldn't bother even more. He needed to make a lie. Quick.

"Boomer? I-I'm not Boomer." If he was Boomer, Brick could see he is lying. But if he is convinced he is a stranger he would assume stuttering as normal behavior. "Hello, Sorry to bother. I am Charles. I work for secret lab excursion which is under Blossoms direct orders. W-we found high amounts of radiation coming from a part of Townsville and we need to check whether its correct. So high ultra powered GM tube would do the job very well and-"

"I get it, smarty pants. Blossom! Someone's here for you!" Boomer heard a faint 'I am coming' from upstairs. "Since you are a friend of Blossom want to have some morning coffee?"

"No thank you. If you don't mind, I would like to just stay here. I am very claustrophobic." Boomer isn't claustrophobic but Charles is.

"Dude, how do survive in a lab? Those places are usually tightly packed."

"I work outside the lab." Boomer hates outdoor activities. "Like finding old bones of unknown species. Quite fascinating you know?" Boomer face palmed. He just described an archeologist. How is this related to a lab excursion? He doesn't even know.

"I guess you do you.. Hey Blossom, Charles here wants to see you. Wanting some lab equipment or something for checking out dinosaur bones." Boomer didn't know how to explain the shocked face Blossom has. She looked partly angry and surprised why the blonde who hadn't been out for three years finally show his face when she specifically instructed him not to.

"Ch-Charles? Oh.. yeah.. Charles Morgan right? assistant. So what did she ask to borrow this time?"

"The GM tube. Sorry for disturbing you so early blossom. is so excited because she thinks she found the missing link between humans and… chimpanzees. She called me to wake up early today and get something's before going to work." Ok now Boomer thinks Brick is convinced. He knows Boomer hates monkeys and their cousins due to their father. He would die rather than study the way of the monkey. It was true but he needed a convincing lie.

"Alright. You two, don't fight while I get the tube. I might take a while." Blossom smirked and pinched both of their cheeks before returning deep inside the house.

"You know what? You look exactly like Boomer! You guys are actual parallels of each other! Its so hard to believe though.. I guess I just miss him…"

"Who is Boomer?"

"You want me to tell? I would probably end up ranting. I haven't done that in a while."

"I don't mind. Now.. who is this Boomer, you call?"

"My little brother… He left us three years ago. We don't know where he went. Or why. All he said was that he would explain if he gets back. He never got back and I still get nightmares and I keep hearing his voice saying sorry, sorry repeatedly. It keeps echoing in my mind over and over. I don't know what he is apologizing for and I don't care. why didn't he come back? We forgive to whatever he has done. We just want him back. They say he is dead but I won't believe till I see his body."

 _I want to be back!_ Boomer wanted to scream. He let his brothers go through such torture. He shouldn't have run away… He needs to tell Brick who he is. He can't let him go on living a nightmare forever.. "Brick! I-"

"Here you go Boomer! I also have a message for Helen. Why don't we talk privately?" Blossom jumped out of the balcony and landed on her feet she turned her head towards Boomer smiling creepily. She shoved the tube in his hand and dragged him for a few blocks before stopping. She scanned the area for a minute before speaking.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU DOLT!" she hit his head really hard.

"That hurts…" Boomer whimpered

"If he finds out, the secret is going to be much more difficult to keep and WHERE is Mike?"

"He Is at the lab? Duh. Someone needs to keep an eye on Bubbles."

"You don't keep someone you never worked with alone in a high tech lab. What is wrong with you Boomer? He works with another organization that wants to destroy our city!"

"You knew?! You knew that there was a crazy psychopath! Why didn't you tell me? Like hey Boomer be careful. That rascal might sabotage you again!"

"Because maybe due to your horrible acting and your forgiving nature, you might somehow tell him that hey, we are going to jail you tomorrow!" Blossom gritted her teeth. "This was going so according to plan. We have no time Boomer. We need to go check on Mike. He might have already found out that Bubbles secret abilities."

 **More to come, don't worry. I hope you like this and please review!**

 **Crystal3604**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel so much creativity these days. New chapter. Thank you for everyone who fav this story. I love guys so much!**

 **Chapter 5: Like father, like son.**

Brick was in complete confusion at this point. He knew his girlfriend is the mayor so there are many secrets she keeps from him, but the Charles guy was downright weird. First of all he looked exactly like Boomer, except for the burnt hands and the red glasses. Second of all Brick had the sense that he was lying so he tried guilt tripping Charles. If he was Boomer he would immediately reveal himself. Because that's his nature. Charles looked like he was in total pain when Brick explained who Boomer was. The crying help in his eyes looked like he needed to tell something. Brick was sure it was Boomer. No one in Townsville has Boomers eye color. It was _certainly_ him.

Before Charles could say anything revealing, Blossom jumps from the sky and pulls Charles away. Brick slowly walked behind them hiding in bushes and behind lampposts. They walked for quite a while. They reached a quiet neighbor hood and Blossom immediately hit Charles head. Then they started bickering. Each raising their voices louder each time. After a minute she called Charles to follow her and Brick followed them behind.

They reached a white building and Brick realized it was professors lab. There were many ghost rumors to prevent curious children from coming here and a lot of electric fences. He flew over the fence and hid behind the dumpster. He saw Charles eye was being scanned and they immediately went inside. Brick also managed to sneak in just in time the door closed. There wasn't much places to hide in the lab so he took a punch of pills and swallowed them. It was Boomers failed invisibility pills. While Brick was abroad he did some quirky adjustments to the pill and it actually worked. Only for an hour. So taking a bunch would increase the number of hours.

"Where is Bubbles?! Boomer… She isn't here! Bubbles is gone…" Blossom let out a cry. Her face smashed against a glass wall as she scanned the whole glass cage. "She… isn't… here.." Blossom fell to her knees. She covered her face with her hands. Brick didn't know exactly what's going on but he wanted to comfort her. Luckily Boomer took his place before he did it himself.

"I'm sorry Blossom. I didn't know this.. would happen.. I thought Mike was actually helping us." He could see Boomer/Charles trying his best not to cry. But the tears forming in his eyes showed another story.

"I-I should have told you. If you at least knew he was part of Mojos new plan you wouldn't have left him alone. I'm so stupid thinking I could to this alone." Blossom dried her tears. "We need to find him. Lets go to Mojos tower. I'm going to fry his monkey brains so bad that it burns"

Charles gave a slight nod. "Does that mean I can fly now?" His voice with a little hope.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Just wear a mask and a wig. You don't want another Brick incident again."

Brick wanted to go up to him and hug him. He missed his brother so much and he was sure Butch would be much better if he knew Boomer still existed. Boomer and Bubbles are both alive. Yet, why would they hide themselves? They both disappeared on the same date and Blossom knew all this… She knew all these years. She knew Boomer existed while Butch completely broke down. She knew it every time Brick ranted about him and watched him do it while he was solving the puzzle to why Boomer left. She also made him promise to trust her.

" _Brick! You are back! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Blossom was wearing her maroon suite with a white tie. She was on a laptop typing away until she saw Brick come inside the house. They both gave a light kiss and for a moment completely drowned in each others eyes._

" _Well I thought you like surprises. So here I am!" Brick exclaimed. He was jet lagged and really needed to sleep. But they weren't in much contact while he was abroad so he did the first thing that came in his mind. He hugged her and never let go. Even if she was laughing and screaming at the same time._

" _Oh, Brick. Just go up and take a shower you stink!" Blossom giggled._

" _Blossom, you are so busy I never got a chance to talk to you. Face to face. You know I love you right?" He looked at her bright pink eyes._

" _I love you too, Brick. Now let go. I have important work to do." Blossom struggled but he didn't let go of her._

" _And I trust you…" Brick trailed off. That caught Blossoms attention._

" _I.. I trust you too. I know I keep a lot of secrets from you because I am the mayor and all. Whatever I am doing is to protect everyone. So, do you actually trust me to whatever I do? I know it sounds like a lot."_

" _Yes m'lady. I trust you with all my heart." Brick got down and kissed her hands. "Are we married now?"_

" _You are so jet lagged." Blossom laughed._

Brick stood there motionless. Things are happening right before his eyes but he never noticed. They both left the building but Brick didn't. He stayed. He went through all of Boomers papers. Even if he didn't get what it was he knew some of it. "Orange juice?" Brick questioned. His memory went back to the time where he saw Boomer making another catastrophic liquid. He made pills, beam rays, nothing that seem to work.

 _Brick entered Boomers lab after school. He saw the usual events. Bubbles sleeping with a book on her face, a fire and Boomer frantically trying to find the fire extinguisher in his heaps of trash._

" _What are you doing there?"_

" _Brick! Go call Blossom! I need her to freeze this! I lost the fire extinguisher again!" He whined. While Boomer was running back and forth Brick s saw a piece of red metal poking out of some burnt rag clothes._

" _You mean this one?" Brick pointed at the fire extinguisher while picking it up._

" _I don't how I would live life without you!" Boomer gave a hug and started to extinguish the fire._

" _So.. Whatcha makin' this time?"_

" _I know it sounds crazy-"_

" _You always sound crazy."_

" _Fine. But I think I have found a way to magically heal people! I just have to make it and send it to some university so they can test it out! This will be a hit!" Boomer smiled. Then he looked down. "But.. the problem is.. it keeps getting caught on fire.."_

" _If it does actually work what are you going to call it?"_

" _Well I would love to call it the healing Boomer but that sounds to narcissistic. So for now its called the Orange juice. Because it looks like one." He picked up the liquid with oven mitts and showed it to Brick. "See?"_

Brick looked through another piece of paper. There was no doubt that this was the formula for chemical X. From his scribbles Brick can make out the orange juice being poured into the Chemical X flask. After that a poison sign was drawn over the Chemical X. But all the Chemical X was used up. Only professor owns the equation which Boomer now has. Boomer and Bubbles each disappeared after Buttercups death. So Orange juice aren't made for anyone who has Chemical X in their blood? It causes some kind of poisoning? Did they make Buttercup drink that?

Brick needed answers so he headed out of the lab. Luckily they don't do test scans when you leave so he left without a trace.

When he arrived at his previous home, it wasn't a pretty scene. Mojo was lying on the ground, his helmet cracked and his brain just oozing out. He saw Blossom very furious and screaming at Mojo till he goes deaf. Even for Brick who was looking from outside of the house heard the screams loud and clear.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Wh-who?" Mojo managed to choke out.

"YOU KNOW WHO I AM TALKING ABOUT!"

"I don't know who you are talking about! Can you please stop destroying my house? I am on retirement!" Mojo defended himself.

"Its goddamn Bubbles! I know you stole her and locked her up! Trying to excrete her powers for your own good!-"

"WOah woah. Calm down. Didn't Bubbles die? Or was she the one who disappeared? They both disappeared and died around the same time so I get confused on which one is dead and which ones alive.."

"Stop playing games!" Blossom punched Mojo across the face. "I know your students Mojo. Mike… Ring a bell?"

"Ah, Mike. He graduated five years ago… I wouldn't call him a villain if I were you. Too much of a nerd. Jacqueline was much better." Mojo chuckled. "What did he do to make you this angry? Stole your dolly?"

"He kidnapped Bubbles." Boomer entered the scene. "I searched everywhere Blossom. No sign of her. We better leave, before Mike gets away."

"Fine. I'm sorry for destroying your house, again and almost making you die. Use this card and you can get free bananas for a month at the local grocery store." Blossom apologized. As much as she didn't like that monkey, what she did was wrong. He was a villain for sure but also in retirement.

"Well its quite the nostalgia. Except this time it is not a complete set of power puff girls. If you want to find Mike you better go to Winstchen alley way. He likes to smoke weed there."

"Thank you for the information. Blossom lets leave." Boomer didn't even looked into his fathers eyes. All he needs to spiral into insanity. After that he would be just like his father. Just like a monster.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review! I want to here your opinions and ideas for this story!**

 **Crystal3604**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyooo! This chapter doesn't have powerpuffs but its a nice one to me. I ship Jack and Mike. I'll call them Jike. Jikes, nice. Moving on!**

 **Chapter 6: Adventures with Jack and Mike**

"Oh, hey Mikzo! Its the morning, we do nothin' in the mornin'. I thought you knew that by now." A girl with long black hair walked up towards her partner. The girl was wearing a white top with light blue jeans and flip-flops. Her friend Mike was wearing protective gloves and a lab coat which is very unusual for him.

"Jack? Sorry, but I need your help. I thought I could get us some money by agreeing to the mayor on her secret project missions. By the way, Thank you for adjusting my resume Jack. I couldn't have gotten the job without you."

"Aww. You can thank me later buddy. Now what happened to the money? Working with the mayor will give you thousands than working with a car as a mechanic all day."

"Well its only been a few hours. I wanted to find the cure earlier so I can get more cash. So I forced my partner, Boomer to go get something so I can get time. He left and I went through his notes.. he… created this thing. Jack, Boomer is much more than I ever expected. He is an actual genius and he will earn more than me if he finds the cure."

" Boomer? Your high school rival Boomer? That _dead_ sugar is your partner? That's just hilarious Mike. Wonder how many glares he has given you by now." Jack laughed. Even though she wasn't in the same class she was always there to see their fights. They both fought like girls which made everything ten times better.

"Oh shut up. I hate him to the depths of the earth. I didn't want him to succeed so I kidnapped his girlfriend." Mike received a firm slap from Jack because of what he said.

"Are you crazy? As much as you hate that person you don't kidnapping their girlfriends if it means risking our black market! Gosh Mike, you need some lessons. Now, we don't have much time before they come here. Who is the girlfriend?"

"Bubbles Utonium."

"You are dead to me Mike. She is the one who disappeared, isn't she? Sometimes you are so stupid I might kill myself!" Jack flailed her arms up in the air. "... We don't have time to rant.. Get the girl. We are going underground." Jacqueline instructed while pointing at the truck.

Mike hesitantly walked over his truck and pulled out Bubbles in a suite. "Isn't this called risking our black market? We cant just show them our tunnels."

"You got us into this mess Mike. I would love you if you shut up for once! And why is she in a suite?"

"Long story short she can kill people with a touch. So suites are necessary." Mike shrugged. Jack didn't question him any further and they both entered an old shack. They walked towards the only cupboard in the room and pushed it to a side, revealing a secret staircase. They managed to get to the bottom of the staircase with the occasional bickering and Jack shouting at Mike for dropping Bubbles five times.

They went through a maze of passage ways, each of them learned by heart and when they finally reached a room, Jack unlocked it with her key and threw Bubbles inside. "Now.. We run away." Jack breathed in. She locked the prison door after she made sure there was food and enough water supply for Bubbles till they arrive to find her here. Jack also made sure the toilet was working. Its not Bubbles fault she was in this mess and Jack wanted to make her feel less of a victim than she already is.

Jack ran away countless of times in her life. She was hunted down for knowing how to make the hydrogen bomb and also attempting it on a school. People call her poison ivy for trying to poison a school. Basically she hated school. She never felt compatible with anyone till she met Mojo jojo. Quite a wacko but afterschool classes with him were the best. She would occasionally see Boomer enter the house asking for a contraption and nothing more. She knew they were father and son but Boomer wasn't accepting that fact. She would sometimes hear glass crash against walls and screams following it. She never knew such a relationship existed till then. She hated people but still loved her parents. They brought her into this world even though its shit. She is thankful for that.

"Run? Now I think you are the crazy one."

"Look if they find her its fine. But that means we have to go to prison. I don't want that. Fuck the black market. I want freedom. I don't want to be chained. So Mike, what do you say?" Jack asked while swinging on her bag on her back.

"I guess… Lets go on an adventure Jack. Like old times." Mike smiled.

" _Your names Jack? Eww. That's a boys name." A brunette exclaimed._

" _Its short for Jacqueline! Jacqueline is a girls name!" 6-year-old Jack got up from her seat. She was going to enjoy her delicious sandwich before the annoying trio came and interrupted her._

" _Your name is Jack! Jack is a boys name!" A blonde responded. "You have to cut your hair! Because you are a boy!" She stuck her tongue out. It made Jacqueline angry._

" _Ok! Fine I am a boy. Call me Jack and let me tell you a secret, boys don't like girls who make fun of people." Jack blew a kiss and walked away. She could hear the shouts of the group of girls defending themselves. But she chose to ignore it._

 _It was a Monday and too sunny for Jacks liking. She skipped around the school looking for a shady spot to eat her lunch. She had no friends and it didn't matter to her even if she was alone. She preferred to be alone. It was much better that way._

 _When she arrived to a tree she sat down and picked up her sandwich to take a big bite. But a muffled scream stopped her. When she looked around she saw a boy with brown hair being attacked by a group of boys much older than his age. Jack being Jack, got up and walked towards them._

" _May I ask you to stop?" She asked sternly._

" _Why should I stop my princess?" The leader mocked. A roar of laughter followed his sentence._

" _Princess? Are you saying you are a_ _ **peasant? A low life? A poor unwashed dirt**_ _? Then why spend your time hitting on my royal guards just because they earn more money than you. It will do you no good." Jack smirked. She pulled out a five dollar bill from her pocket. "Here . Take the money_ _ **Peasant**_ _. You will surely need it."_

 _The leader now in shock didn't know what to say. Jack took that chance to scream as loud as she could. "MS. SAVANNAAH-" Another boy quickly covered her mouth and told her to shut up and she did. After ten seconds a teacher ran towards the group holding a coffee mug in one hand and a news paper in the other._

" _What's going on? What are you doing to my students?" Ms. Savannah demanded._

" _We-we.. um… "_

" _We, We what? I will inform Gabriel and lets see how she will deals this situation." Gabriel is the principle of their school. "Unless you apologize to these poor children and don't bother with them ever again. They did nothing wrong and neither should you."_

" _We are… sorry." The leader said in a mocking tone._

" _Travis…"The teacher raised her voice, giving him his last warning._

" _Fine. I'm sorry okay? Sorry that I bullied you Mike." He awkwardly patted Mikes back and left with his group of friends. Ms. Savannah also apologized to them and left to her usual business._

" _Mike eh? My names Jack. Jacqueline Evergreen." Jack sat down next to the boy with the black eye._

" _Jacqueline? That's a nice name."_

" _Really? Everyone says I should be a boy because I have a boys name and I act like a boy too."_

" _People say I act like a girl."_

" _I wouldn't deny that." Jack giggled._

" _Hey! I am a boy and I am sure of it!" Mike defended himself. "Also Jack… I need a partner so I was wondering if you want to go on an adventure with me?"_

" _Sure. I don't have time to eat my sandwich anyways." They both high fived and Mike took out a map._


	7. Chapter 7

**Me back! After two weeks I think. I had a school trip for a week in india and majority of the time there isn't internet. India is nice. Lots of cows and goats. I became friends with some. We will be focusing on Bubs now.**

 **Chapter 7: Butch and Equations.**

Bubbles woke up abruptly, her head feeling like it was smashed with 500 hundred bricks. With her vision blurry, she couldn't see anything 5feet away but she knew this wasn't the lab. It felt damp and the lighting was very dim. If she removed the suite she thought she would inhale dust or toxic gas of some sort so she kept the itchy suite on.

How long she was in there she didn't know. It was more like a room than a prison. It was perfectly furnished with a separate room for the toilet and there was a fridge stocked with food that would last a week. "Such a peculiar place." She did have vague memories of being tossed in a backseat of a vehicle and her body moving vertically downwards, like she was going down a staircase. Because the amount of times her head fell to the floor she is having huge headache right now.

Bubbles knew she would be in a mess like this. Sooner or later someone will find her and kidnap her. Because of the orange juice she became a valuable gem. Adding to that she is a powerpuff. Which villain kidnapped her? Mojo? It cant be, he is too old to be in this business anymore. The Gangreen gang? Maybe but they haven't really appeared since she was eight. There were rumors that Ace got married. That made Buttercup heartbroken for a period of time. "Heh.. Why am I thinking of Buttercup at a time like this?" She hated this feeling but it would never suppress. It wont go away anytime soon and Bubbles was sure about that. Would it be Him? Hims prisons would be more lavish and more red and pink than this dump. So it couldn't be Him. The amebae boys? That ones a mystery and Princess cant be because she married to some prince last year. She doesn't have time to make fun of the power puffs anymore.

Bubbles wanted to pass out again. Her head feeling light headed but a loud sound stopped it. "Jack? Hey, Jack! Brought more of the stuff you wanted!" The voice echoed. It grew louder and louder. Bubbles took every amount of energy she had and made it to the bars of prison. She opened her mouth but words didn't come out.

"How long are you going to make me wait? Look I'm sorry I quite the business last week. With you and Mike alone it must have been really tough." The voice trailed off. _Mike! This person knows him! Did MIke kidnap me?_ "I'm back and I brought them. With some of your favourite stuff! Even cocaine!...maybe. Ok I don't have it with me. C'mon Jack! I'm sorry! As much as you hate me, you cant hate a good trade!"

 _Mike is in an illegal trade business? Who is this person?_ A shine from the torch passed by Bubbles face. She closed her eyes ready for whatever response this person gives.

"Wait.. I get it! You are locked inside your cage again! How many times do I-… you aren't Jack…" A boy about Bubbles age stood before her shining his torch right at her face. Bubbles couldn't make out his face except his dark green eyes which shone out in the dark.

"Who.. are you?"

 _Cant say Im Bubbles. That would cause a havoc. Lily? Lily.. Stump.. I need to work on the last name._ "Lily.." Bubbles choked out. She lost most of her voice so she couldn't speak as loud as she wanted to.

"Lily. That's a pretty name but your throats too dry, go drink some water and take of that astronaut helmet. You are going to suffocate down here. Its more far away from space than you think." The boy laughed.

Bubbles smiled and slowly went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Since the boy wasn't dying she assumed the air wasn't toxic so she took her helmet off to drink water. Its been ages since she drank water. By now Boomer would have given a liquid to drink again but since she didn't have a chemical drink for who knows how long, it feels like something is eating her insides. She arrived at the bar again and still saw the light shining into her cage.

"The light…" Bubbles closed her eyes shut and covered it with her hands. The light was so bright and it was burning her eyes.

"Sorry. Sorry. " The boy kept the torch vertical on the floor making Bubbles see what was happening around her. She was in some kind of cave and the boy… he had black hair spiked and swept to a side and wearing a black- green faded hoodie with black pants. "I'm Butch. What made you be locked in that cage, Lily?"

"Lily?" Bubbles forgot about her fake name for a moment. She laughed at how pathetic she is still at hiding secrets. "Oh sorry I spaced out for a moment. I don't really know… All I remember is being thrown into a car seat and my head banging against a brick wall or something."

"They kidnapped you? They don't usually kidnap people unless you have something very very very valuable to them. So… what do you think they are after?"

"I don't know. My family isn't super rich. So why would they kidnap me?" Bubbles acted like she didn't know. But she knew. Mike must have found about the actual orange juice.. Where was Boomer while all this is happening?

"Its for me to know and you to find out. I would love to set a pretty face like you free but I cant. So I will be waiting here until further information is given by Jack."

"Jack? Who is that?"

"The smart one. The mastermind. The one who made these tunnels. The leader of our sector."

"So.. Do you guys sell and buy drugs or something?"

"Yeah.. I guess that's what I am doing with my life. Which actually sucks."

"Butch. That's sad." Bubbles breathed in. She wanted to talk to Butch so bad for so long. She needed to speak. She needed to talk to him. " Its really sad. Selling your self to other women hoping that you would feel the love you felt before your girlfriend died. They didn't fill the gap enough so you went after drugs and partied all night. With your brother also dead you go into depression and it made you completely unstable and unable to do a normal job. You stay in the shadows watching your only brother Brick excel in life while you stay behind? I feel your pain Butch. I know how you feel."

"How? How do you know I have brothers?"

"Butch. I cant hide it anymore. I cant hide who I am. … I cant…I am Bubbles. Bubbles Utonium. The one who went missing." Bubbles gave a weak smile. "I'm horrible at keeping a secret so can you do it instead?" Bubbles legs begin to shake. She told the secret to someone who shouldn't know this. Someone who will hate her later on. Why is she telling him? Why cant she get amnesia and erase everything. Everything would become easier.

"Its you… Bubbles!" A childish smile crept on his face. "You are alive! I-I… I should let you out of the cage. You look like you might pass out." He unlocked the door with the keys that were under a pot next to the cage. He held Bubbles by the hand and guided her to a near by bench. "Why did you run away?"

Bubbles looked at Butch. There was hope in his eyes. Hope that wasn't there before because of what she did. Her selfish actions lead to this and she wishes so much that she didn't drink that orange juice! "I-"

Before Bubbles could even utter another word, she felt her body taken and pulled from the dark dim cave and taken to broad sunlight. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to what is going on. She was swooshing through the sky more faster than her normal flying speed. She was also heading right towards the national park and finally slowed and stopped at a cottage. The person carrying her still didn't drop her. They entered inside the cottage and he slowly laid her on the bed.

"Hello, Bubbles. Long time no see."

"Brick…" Bubbles got up slowly watched him as he crashed onto a couch next to the bed. He looked really tired. His hair in a messy bun and wearing his pajamas.

"I haven't flown that fast since I was a kid. Am I really that out of shape?" He asks flexing his upper arm. Brick laughed at Bubbles disgusted look. "Ok. Ok. Bubbles I have a girlfriend, I am not hitting on you."

"You are still flirtatious as ever." Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Not as much as Butch though. Not the point here. I brought you here before you reveal anything about Buttercup to Butch. He will go on an emotional break down and it wont be pretty."

"You know?" Bubbles heart begin to race. He knows. He knows Bubbles is dangerous. But why isn't he running away?

"Not so much. I know you both are alive and orange juice and chemical X aren't well together. That's why Buttercup was killed. Brother thought drinking the orange juice would heal a person and he targeted Buttercup due to her flu. But chemical X with that didn't work out and she died. Am I on the right path?"

"Kind of."

"What am I missing?"

"Me. You are missing me in the equation."


	8. Chapter 8

**Back again… Tests and extra activities aren't helping life… My therapy is writing and it feels so good!**

 **Chapter 8: Cottage cheesecakes.**

Blossom and Boomer arrived at the Winstchen alley way. Very delayed on Blossoms watch. The were late because they spent two hours getting Mojos house back together and delivering him to a hospital before they arrived at the alleyway. Blossom thermal scanned the area and spotted one body inside an old looking shack. She ran towards it and slammed the door open hoping to see bubbles but only to reveal its isn't.

It was Butch. He was smoking a cigarette and looking through his phone when he noticed a red head intensely staring at him. "Oh hey, Blossom. Watcha doin here?" He wanted to tell her about meeting Bubbles after three years but that would risk his job and a few years of his life.

"I'm here to look for a girl. She went missing this morning, Blonde hair and blue eyes. A complete Bubbles look-a-like."

"They still cosplay her? Even though she is dead?" Butch questioned. Its actually Bubbles and Butch was sure Blossom knows. Then why is she lying?

"She isn't dead. She went missing. Now have you seen her? The duplicate."

"Err.. yeah. I did, I think. I saw a flash of red taking a blonde head from here and into the sky. I thought it was you." Butch knew it was Brick. It was obvious. Blossom cant reach his flight speed, no one can except Butch himself. But the last time they speed raced was four years ago and Butch has become quiet rusty at it.

"Brick took her? Are you kidding me?" Blossom took in a deep breath. Brick knew about this? Why didn't he tell her? She needs to be smarter if she is going to get her sister back from him. "Boo- Charles! We need to find Brick!" Blossom almost said Boomer but was able to correct herself.

"Charles? Who is that?" Butch got up from the ground and followed Blossom outside.

"That would be me." Boomer was wearing a red wig and his usual red glasses. His hands still bandaged and a little splatter of pink monkey blood can be seen seeping from the side of his white coat.

"You? You are Charles?! You look like Brick with a bad haircut!" Butch exclaimed and laughed at his own joke. Boomer gave an offended expression and tried opening his mouth to defend himself.

"We don't have time for this! We need to get to him before he dissects her!" Blossom calls out. They both stop doing what they where doing and gave full attention to their town mayor. "Butch, you can go back. You aren't needed in this mission." Blossom says calmly. She turned towards Boomer to give him an order but Butch spoke up.

"I am not needed in this mission? Why cant I have jobs like these Blossom? All you give me is a job of a janitor. I can do more than that!" Butch stepped forward.

"I will give you missions when I think it is suited for you.."

"Like arresting bad guys? You didn't even let me do that!"

"That is because I want you to calm down before you can do anything more! I don't want to see you be hurt Butch!" Blossom shouts. If this conversation goes any further she may need to put tape on her mouth.

"Oh finding Bubbles would hurt me? Blossom… I can handle it. I'm better than before and I need some stable ground. Give me this chance…" Blossom looked at Boomer to find his opinion on this.

"Can you.. handle it? The truth, I mean. This isn't a normal disappearance. The investigation has been around three years. We finally, found her. Many truths you never wanted to hear will come along."

"I wont mind. I want to see Bubbles, the person my brother holds dear safe and sound." Boomer felt the pleading in his voice. Butch is still the same after all these years.

Boomer smiled. "Well Blossom, I guess we have come to an agreement. Lets visit an old place. Shall we Butch?"

"Old place?"

"A little cottage. A place where the preteen Ruff Boys lived." Butch's eyes widened.

"That cottage cheesecake? Why there?"

 **I know this is like verrrry short but no worries. Hopefully a new chap will come on Sunday and we all be happy! Kay?**

 **Crystal3604**


	9. Chapter 9

"So… I could have just died?!" Brick exclaimed. Bubbles saw a few expressions she never wanted to see. But after two seconds he composed himself.

"Sorry Bubbles… Its something I can't really wrap around my head. So all these years you guys were in the hiding, to protect us?"

"Yeah… Risks had to be made.." Bubbles slightly shrugged. She looked around the old looking house. It certainly looked like rowdy ruffs were the owners. Spray paints of designs were on the walls which are very artistic looking. Shelves and Shelves of books were in one side and next to it had a complete fractional distillation setup.

"Boomer is amazing. He is an accidental genius! Bubbles can you imagine? If he can create something to cure you.. then.. then…"

"The whole world will come to place. Finally." Bubbles smiled. Brick, Boomer and Butch all have goofy smiles whenever they talk something they are passionate about. "Everything.. except Buttercup… I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Brick."

"No. I feel sorry for you. You always have good intentions Bubs. I believe that you didn't kill her… on purpose anyways. That's besides the point. If you want to tell Butch all this you have to lay it very lightly. As much as strong as looks he is a fragile flower inside."

"So.. What's the plan?" Bubbles asked. "I'm pretty sure Butch knows its you who took me and my sister is probably trying to find me. What are you going to say to Blossom? Oh hey, I didn't mean to kidnap your sister. Mwah Mwah! Will you forgive Mwah?" Bubbles started to make kissy faces which in turn Brick gave a disgusted look.

"We aren't in grade school anymore Bubbles.." Brick deadpanned.

"In my heart I never graduated and I never will!" Bubbles sang out the last part.

"Did I ever tell you I had a crush on you in middle school?" _Shit.._ Brick said it without thinking.

"What? No you never have…Thank you though. But Boomer is much better." Bubbles stuck her tongue out. At the same time her stomach growled. The sick feeling of her insides being eaten started again. She wanted to vomit.

"I will go get you a sandwich." Brick walked towards his fridge.

"How many days old." She cant panic him with her stomach.. Not now. Not until Boomer comes.

"Three."

"I'll pass." She laid her head on a pillow. "It hurts…" She said under her breath. _Worse than my periods. Though my period stopped after I drank the orange juice._

"Did you say something-" Bricks ears suddenly picked up a noise. Just a kilometer and it was his brothers. "Bubbles. Come here, we have to go."

"But… I feel weak." Her voice came out hoarse. It felt worse than when she woke up in the cage. She was being eaten alive. Certainly.

"I'll carry you. Close your eyes and get some rest. We are going somewhere." Brick carried her on his back and started to enter the fridge after punching some numbers on a keypad hidden next to it.

XxxxxxxXX

"We are at the cottage cheesecake. Now what?" Butch asked.

"Well. We should sneak in or barge in?" Boomer suggested.

"Brick already knows we are here. Its too silent in there." Blossom adjusted her hearing. "Just go in. He isn't there."

When the trio entered the cottage it was as Blossom said. Everything was normal except a dropped sandwich in the middle of the floor.

"They aren't far away. Guys where would Brick go?" Blossom asked.

Both the boys thought for a minute. Butch shrugged while Boomer got an answer.

"Underground."

"How did you know about that?" Butch questioned. "No one knows about it. It was our secret."

"It was a guess and you just confirmed it. Butch, find the hidden trap door. We need to go _now._ " Blossom ordered.

Butch groaned and walked towards the fridge. He tapped some keys but the secret door didn't open. "He changed it."

"What.." Blossom panicked. She doesn't know what her boyfriends intentions were. The more she spent with presidential stuff the less she knew what he was doing. Is he going to kill her? That would be a stupid plan.

"That's just great." Boomer exclaimed. "Now all I need is a boulder smoldering me to death and my day would be perfect!"

"You sound so much like Boomer Charles. But its not time for sarcasm." Butch eyes glowed green as it zapped a hole on the fridges door. He kept doing it till the back of the fridge door melted and a staircase appeared.

"Smart thinking Butch. Lets go. We seriously need to save Bubbles."

XxxXXX

"Bubbles. Are you doing okay?" Brick asked while laying her down on a bed.

"Yeah. But my insides are eating me. I need some chemical to drink or injected." Her words came out slow and slurred. Like she was drunk.

"Your heart rates slowing down… Bubbles! Try to stay awake! While I try making this… I think it will work…" Brick shouted while scrambling to get some things out of the rows of cabinets in the room.

"Sure… Where are we though." Her vision blurred. "I cant seem to see anything clearly."

"My underground lab. The reason why I brought you here is I want to test out my discovery. I hope I have enough to make it."

"Hurry. Please.. Now Brick. Should I have a bunny or a turtle?" Bubbles giggled. She remembered the many times Boomer would groan when she asked this questions. The hundred times he explained her why she can't have a pet. The hundred times she cried and he forgave her for drinking it.

"I miss you Boomer. I'm sorry I got kidnapped."

"I'm sorry, I got kidnapped and now I'm dying on this bed hundred feet underground…" Tears started to form in her already blurred eyes. "Even if I get cured it wont be by you…" She could feel her tears dripped from the side of her face. "I might not see your face again…"

"I'm sorry too. He should be the one doing this. But.. I have made the injection. Should I insert it Bubbles? I need your consent.." Brick asked. "It could go either ways. I cant promise you what will happen."

"Go ahead. If Boomer kicks and screams at you tell him I love him."

 **Hello… I wrote this two months ago. Around my exam time. I thought I uploaded it…HELLO EVERYONE. Im not sorry for being lazy. Just go with this.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Bubbles?!" The door slammed open to reveal Boomer and Blossom in frantic expressions. Butch comes after them coolly trying to fit in the superhero attitude. The door revealed a narrow hallway with a light hanging in the middle.

"Yeah?" A voice called at the end of the hallway. "We are in here!"

Everyone ran towards the room and immediately Boomer threw his body onto Brick making them fall onto the ground. Both of them stared into each others eyes. It would look like they were going to kiss if Boomer didn't almost strangle him.

"Why?" Boomer started.

"Why? Is this the way you talk to your brother after years?" Brick smirked. "Why don't we talk over during tea time, the amount of lies you have been keeping from us for years."

"Brother? Brick have you gone crazy? First kidnap Bubbles and now call him our brother? I know he looks like you, but he has a horrible haircut." Butch exclaimed while folding his arms. He walked over to the only bed in the room to see Bubbles sleeping peacefully. No one would have thought she was a death machine with that look on her face.

Blossom tried to touch Bubbles but stopped half way. "Is.. she okay?"

"She's fine. Stable. Normal. Non-toxic. Not a powerpuff sadly." Brick looked into Boomers eyes. The anger that surged him before slowly disappeared and his eyes softened.

"You.. cured her?" Tears started forming. All the stress he had for the past three years slowly started disappearing.

"No. I removed her powers. If I cured her, I would have let her have her powers-" Boomer hugged Brick immediately. They stayed like this on the floor for a few minutes while Butch gave a commentary.

"Blossom how do you feel?" Butch asked.

"Happy? My sister is finally back and I can resume my work without being bombarded with this issue." Blossom smiled. She slowly caressed her sisters forehead, finally feeling her skin after years.

"No. Not that. About him being gay." Butch pointed at Brick and Charles.

Blossom bursted into laughter which made Boomer and Brick quickly separate from each other. Boomer blushing really hard and Brick laughing along with Blossom.

"You know. You are really stupid." Brick took his hand and pulled down Boomers wig and took off his red glasses. Boomer tried to stop him and fight back but his brother was too quick.

Silence. Butch stood there staring at what he saw. Blonde hair with those unique blue eyes. The same person that repeatedly said sorry years ago. The same person he tried to find day and night months after he died. The same person he spent the last few hours with and he didn't know..

"Butch?" Boomer slowly stepped forward. The shy smile on his face disappeared as he tried to hug Butch. Butch avoided the hug and stepped away.

"You think I'm going to fcking forgive you for just disappearing?" Boomer grimaced at his reaction. "Do you know how many days it took me to become stable and agree with the fact that you are gone? The fact that my girlfriend and brother both die in a span of three days. Don't touch me!" Butch shoved Boomer to the ground.

"I have to agree with Butch on this one Boomer. Hiding your secrets are fine but lying about your death is a hard hit for us." Brick looked towards Blossom. "You knew. You knew about everything and you just had to hide it?"

"I knew because he took over my dad's lab. The lab was under my name so obviously I had to know what goes on there." Blossom defended herself. "This is a very sensitive issue for every one of us, so I believed that it would be better to talk about it once Bubbles is cured."

"Boomer, everyone has secrets. Why hide yourself from us just to keep one." Butch asked. He went to therapy for three years. He learned how to understand situations and stop lashing at everyone.

"As Blossom said. This is a very sensitive situation, for you especially Butch. If you wanna hit me or scream or even kill me on the spot I don't mind. Just don't… hurt Bubbles." Boomer took out a chair and sat down. "She went through a lot too. Sit down Butch. Lets talk."

Boomer looked at Butch as he sat down across from him on a chair. Blossom was sitting on the bed next to Bubbles while Brick was getting up to sit next to her. Holding hands they both listened to what Boomer had to say and was ready to protect Bubbles if Butch lashes out.

"Ok, talk. I'm here to listen. You must have a good reason to avoid me for three years." Butch kept a straight face. He knows how to listen now and hopefully he can be understanding too.

"I… killed Buttercup." Boomer showed zero emotion. He wanted Butch to punch him and get over with it. He deserves all his hate and the guilt he had and it has to be gone by today or else.

"What?" Butch's eyes shot open. "You.. killed her? So funny Boomer. Your sense of humor is still horrible as always."

"I honestly killed her. Remember the Orange juice I made years ago. The one I geeked about a lot?'

"Yeah?"

"That. That was drunk by Bubbles by accident. She wanted to help her sister and so she.. hugged her. Buttercup had a fever back then. Remember?"

"Yeah.."

"That…The thing is… chemical X and my Orange juice was never supposed to be mixed. I never researched that, I only researched on normal human DNA. Bubbles became a killing machine. She killed Buttercup."

"It was your fault? Why isn't she dead?" Butch got up and shouted. He pointed at Bubbles. "She killed a superhero and that girl was her sister!"

"Please. A death penalty can't be given to her. Her intentions weren't bad-"

"SHE KILLED BUTTERCUP!" Butch slammed his hands on the table. "THAT MURDERER-"

"STOP! Please.. Butch.. At least you were able to go to therapy to sort your emotions. For the first year it was me and Bubbles alone. Do you think she didn't want to die? It hurts me every time when I hear her say 'set me on fire' or 'give me a knife'. Its because of me three of your lives were ruined. KILL ME INSTEAD!" Boomer let it out. "I spent the first year trying to calm her down. I tried to let her understand that it wasn't her fault. It isn't her fault. Look at me Butch." Boomer was shaking. He knew one day he had to face his brother. He knew one day he had to tell him the fault he has done. "Aren't I the one who is actually supposed to be dead?"

Butch looked stunned. He never thought he would hear a day which his baby brother wants to suicide. He wanted to talk but no words came out. Boomer took a deep breath and continued.

"Look, this emotionally hit hard for every one of us. I know that your feelings are more valid than mine because loosing people close to you can be very hard. Butch.. but please.. please understand.. Its not her fault. Its mine. The first year we stayed at the lab was scary. We each wanted our own self dead because the guilt was eating us alive. I would try to starve myself time to time but I knew curing Bubbles is my first priority. She wanted to set herself on fire. The only contact we had was Blossom and that was only a year later.. It.. was lonely.. for us."

Boomer shut his eyes tight because he didn't want to cry anymore. He was known as a cry baby as a child but he became less emotional as he grew up. Now it felt like time was turning backwards. Like he was a child again. Most of the time when he cried his brothers would ignore him, so he expected the same this time but it wasn't.

He felt someone hugging him. He opened his eyes to see dark raven hair and he immediately hugged back.

"Yeah.." Butch replied. "It was hard on everyone."

From a distance he can hear claps from Brick and Blossom. "Aren't you the one who is gay Butch?" Brick shouted.

"Shut up!" Flustered Butch pushed away and Boomer smiled. It will take sometime for everything to become normal but at least he accepts it.

 **Yoooo! Closing chappie is next! It's the first time I'm completing a fanfic so I will congratulate myself. Hope you enjoyed this story. I absolutely loved writing this chapter. It was so fun~ Please review because I would love to know your opinion on this story. BYEEEE**


	11. Chapter 11

Bubbles woke up to blinding light for the first time in years. She was confused at first because usually it would be dark and cold when she wakes up in any time of the day but today felt different. She felt softness touching her hands and her body felt so refreshed, it made her feel so good and safe. Looking around she noticed she wasn't in her glass cage it was her room.

It was the same room she ran away from years ago. The sky blue curtains and the enormous white bed centering the room with the line of shelves full of both makeup and story books, she missed all of it. Bubbles heart leaped when she knew she can finally put on makeup and wear high heels, strutting inside the mall to find the new trends she missed. What if her clothes are out off date? What if-

Bubbles lines of thought was cut short by Blossom entering the room. She brought a tray table stacked with pancakes and a mug of hot chocolate on the side.

"I took a week off, so we can venture out into the world and find a college to go to." Blosssom smiled. "How does art sound? I mean you love it!"

"Blossom!"Bubbles whined. "Please, give me a month to adjust first. I have so much time, to go to a college, an adventure, kiss Boomer which is an adventure by itself but that's not the point. Right now all I want to know is how Butch react to this."

"Butch obviously didn't like you killing his girlfriend but he accepted the fact that it wasn't your fault. The rowdyruffs are having some brotherly time the past three days and I'm sure Boomer wants to see you." Blossom starts rattling while inspecting the room.

Blossom smiled to herself. "As you can see, everything's clean and dust free! I have spent a day every month cleaning your junk and yes, I have read your diaries. I have to say its not the most interesting thing in the room." She says raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't!"

"I threw it out. It's expired anyways. C'mon get ready we need to meet up with them this afternoon. We are all having lunch." Blossom sings while closing the door.

xxXXXXxx

"Why do we all have to go together, I wanted us to be alone." Boomer whined while he was pulled across the street by his brothers.

"You were alone for three years. Nothing happened, I am so disappointed." Butch teased.

The trio arrived in front of a Italian restaurant to see Blossom and Bubbles waiting impatiently.

"Why were you late?" Blossom asked. "Time is ticking away."

"We shouldn't have gone mud wrestling this morning, but we did. So it took sometime to wash it off and this kid takes so long to choose an outfit." Butch complained. He met eyes with Bubbles and smiled. "No wonder he took so long. Hello gorgeous, its been a long time."

"Likewise." Bubbles smiled back.

"Woah, woah. There are limits here." Boomer waved his hands in the air. "Now she is my gorgeous and your gorgeous is an angel probably gagging at you right now"

"As you said there are limits. So lets keep it within the limits shall we?" Butch headlocked Boomer while they entered the restaurant and Bubbles followed after them giggling.

"So is this the end of our secrets Blossom?" Brick asked when they were finally alone on the pavement.

"I don't know. Its more fun this way." Blossom laughed. "We have to see." 

**AND CUT! Woooo. I'm so done with this story. I'm just sad that I gave a crappy cliché ending but I wanted to end this. Now thank you for the all the faves, follows and comments.**

 **Now let me do what I wanted to do all this time.**

 **THE END.**


End file.
